1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader such as a construction loader, an agriculture loader and the like, but which has a cab and an engine room arranged in the fore and rear direction of its body, in order from the foreside, as well as a working attachment disposed in its fore space outside the body, and more specifically to a cooling system which accommodates a liquid-cooled internal combustion engine, a radiator for cooling an engine cooling liquid, a radiator for cooling a working oil and a cooling fan within the engine room and is adapted to cool both the radiators with the cooling air flow produced by the cooling fan.
2. Prior Art
As such a radiator cooling system has been known the ones disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 1986-106429 (refer to as a first conventional embodiment hereinafter) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,550 (Mather et al.) (refer to as a second conventional embodiment hereinafter).